


【弓枪】Predawn

by CrystalMorgenstern



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMorgenstern/pseuds/CrystalMorgenstern
Summary: 我们终将在别处重逢。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	【弓枪】Predawn

**Author's Note:**

> ·某个不太可能的if：被黑泥吞噬黑化的Lancer因为魔力供给中断而被Archer击败  
> ·时间轴跨度较长，大概位于Lancer被吞噬之后，Archer与咒腕（及黑杯）遭遇战之前  
> ·是在Lancer黑化之前就在谈恋爱的设定（？）  
> BGM：Where You Are Not-Cytus

——战斗结束。  
白发从者沉默地收起他的弓，缓步向前方走去，身形隐没在爆炸卷起的尘埃里，唯余衣角一抹赤色时隐时现。他的前方是因受魔力轰击而形成的废墟，夜风太轻，一时间甚至无法将那些笼罩于其上的烟尘完全吹散。  
「幻想崩坏」——那是他方才使出的那一击的真名：利用自己的宝具可以再度被投影的特性，毫不留情地将之破坏、作为箭矢射出，随后产生破坏力极强的爆炸，是仅用一次的魔力的爆发。避矢之加护无法防御此种类型的攻击，而除去少数持有“复生”能力以及拥有复数条生命的从者外，几乎无人能够在承受这一击之后还能继续战斗。⑴  
然而远处的灵基反应却仍未消散。脚步在某个时刻骤然停下，他在断壁残垣间站定，眼中映出作为这场战斗的胜利者所应看到的画面：周身被不祥的漆黑包绕的枪兵此刻正半跪在不远处的废墟中，似乎是靠着尖端深深刺入地面的黑色长枪才得以稳住身形。爆炸造成的伤害一如他所料般巨大：鲜血浸透面前从者的轻甲，使得那本就比先前黯淡许多的蓝色看上去愈发灰暗。深色的液体沿着铠甲的棱角滴下来，然后凝固，与这至黑的深夜融为一体。  
“……到此为止了，吗。”  
熟悉的声音在耳畔响起。他收回视线，恰好撞上一道目光。漆黑的枪兵此刻正抬起头仰望着他，状态用狼狈来形容也完全不为过。枪兵原本束起的靛蓝色长发有些凌乱地披散下来，遮蔽对方双眼的面具在刚才的攻击与爆炸中被震碎大半，因而他在视野中捕捉到一只紧盯着他的兽瞳：从被污染的圣杯中倾泻而出的魔力将那只眼睛染作冰冷的砂金，仅在最深处隐约余下一丝他曾稔熟于心的鲜红，浅淡得如同虚幻。  
“哈啊……真是没想到，会因为……这种荒唐的理由，败给你……”  
或许是因为鲜血涌进喉咙，从者的声音沙哑而飘忽，其间夹杂着停顿与重浊的呼吸声，开口时他甚至隐约能够看到犬齿上沾着的血迹。那语声轻得仿佛随时都会消失，但却又兀自带着些半开玩笑的意味，就好像声音的主人对即将到来的终局完全不在意一般。  
他凝视着那张熟悉而又陌生的脸。对方的额头上有血流下来，鲜红浸染蓝色的发丝，混合成某种奇异的色彩。唇角的血迹已经干涸，被漆黑的恶意侵蚀而成的纹路从脖颈以下的某处开始一直延伸到颊侧，连同那扎眼的血色一起消失在残存的半片面具之后。他看向那残破不堪的面具，目光却穿透它投向很远的地方。  
魔力不足——他当然知晓对方口中的“理由”究竟为何，也完全明白自己是如何恰好赢得这场战斗的：从圣杯中满溢而出的“那东西”的一时兴起使得他们再度相遇，而或许也正是因为它的恶趣味，枪兵的魔力供给被突兀地切断了。对方原本连贯的动作在一瞬间停滞了，这是映入他眼中的画面；这停顿持续的时间大约一秒钟，飞速运转的思维却在它结束之前察觉到其中的异样。停止攻击。一个念头在脑海里闪过。他试图这样做，却以失败告终：将要离弦的箭已再无法收回。他看着箭矢向远处飞驰而去，停留在漆黑的从者身前不远处，并没有命中——下一秒，它在半空中炸裂开来，如同骤然盛放在夜空中的红莲。有那么一瞬间，他居然有些希望这场战斗就这样以未能命中对面的敌人而告终——即使他早就知道这是不可能发生的事情。  
“喂，弓兵。”  
近在咫尺的声音将思绪拉回，他收回视线重新望向眼前人，余光瞥见对方周身时而清晰时而模糊的轮廓，不时有黯淡的光粒自漆黑的从者周围飘散开来，随即迅速消失在空气里。很明显，就算放着不管，枪兵也将在很短的时间内消失——对方的圣杯战争早在几天前就已宣告终结，这具由污秽的魔力重构的身体一旦失去了取之不尽用之不竭的供给，便也将归于虚无、不复存在。  
他张了张嘴，却什么都没能说出来。那个人——在那件事发生之后，他应该如何称呼他呢？他思索着，却发现这问题本就没有答案。  
“怎么？”他重新开口，将之前的思绪深埋于心底。  
“你打算什么时候动手？”  
他听见对方这样问他。说这话的同时他看见枪兵竟撑着那杆长枪站了起来，砂金的眸子迎上他的视线，目光如炬——但他知道，那已是强弩之末。  
“拥有‘泥’的力量的这具身体可是很快就能自我修复的，”见他不回答，枪兵自顾自地说了下去，“如果想要杀掉我的话，最好还是趁现在哦。同样的事不会再发生第二次，下一次能活下来的可不一定是你。”  
冰冷的眼瞳依旧凝视着他，目光的主人脸上没什么表情，语气里带着一丝决绝。  
“你用不着骗我，Lancer，”他的声音很平静，“你就快消失了吧？”  
“……被你看出来了啊，”似乎是因为被一针见血地揭穿，枪兵垂下头去，声音有些发闷，“真没意思。鹰之瞳连这都能察觉到吗？”  
“根本不需要什么特殊能力，”他说，“倘若你刚才还有一丝战斗的余力，就不会只是站在那里，说一些没营养的废话。”  
“这样啊，的确……”他看着对方拄着枪坐下，将身体交付于身后残破的墙壁。不知是因为体力流失太快还是勉强坚持后的反噬，仅仅几句话的功夫，枪兵就已经连勉强站立都无法做到了。  
“如你所见，魔力供给被那个该死的不正常的圣杯切断了，灵核也被你刚才那招弄得开裂了，”他注意到对方的音量似乎比之前低了一些，“你有什么想说的想做的就抓紧时间吧，这身体可等不了你太久——”  
未说完的话被剧烈的呛咳打断。似乎是因为说了太多牵扯到伤处，枪兵咳出些鲜血来，溅出的血珠跌落进尘土，而对方嘴角陈旧的血痕也被新鲜的一道覆盖。  
“行了，少说两句。”  
说话的同时他投过去一个试图让枪兵噤声的眼神，但是对方似乎根本没有领会。  
他叹了口气，走过去，在枪兵身前半跪下来，不顾圣骸布赤色的边角沾染尘灰。那破碎了大半的漆黑面具仍然停留在对方脸上，他伸手去碰，却没料到它仅仅只是被轻触便骤然破裂，碎成几片掉落在他们身旁的废墟里，于是一对砂金色的眼睛连同侵蚀形成的红黑色纹路便这样呈现在他面前。  
“……”  
他只是沉默。扭曲的圣杯战争和异变的圣杯夺走他的所爱，然而在这再度相逢的时刻，面对因为被强行转变而改变了模样和立场的、曾经的恋人，他一时间却说不出任何话语，如同失音。事情发生的时候他并未在场，却没想到通过侦察得来的某样东西正在吞噬从者的传闻是真。而直到两天前在柳洞寺附近的湖边瞥见似曾相识的身影时，他才意识到已经有什么变得无可挽回了。第一次对方的身影很快便湮灭在黑暗里，第二次他追上了对方，但是面对面的时候两边却都只是保持沉默，而这是他们的第三次——大抵也是最后一次见面。没有事前的准备，战斗在相遇的一瞬间便已开始。既然已是敌对的双方，就要拼尽全力战斗到底，等分出胜负后再问个清楚——至少，他是这样想的。  
再然后，便是现在这副光景了。最初的胜算并不是很大，而他也完全没有预料到事情会发展到现在这个地步。  
“痛吗？”  
然而即使在这种时候，他却也连任何一句宽慰的话语都无法道出。最终他只是伸出手，轻轻抚上对方颊侧蔓延的纹路，凝视着那双冰冷的眼睛，良久才问出这样一句。  
“你指什么？”枪兵回望着他。  
“……被那东西吞噬的时候，”他顿了一下，“是什么感觉？痛吗？”  
“不太好形容，”枪兵表情罕见地有些复杂，语气里透出些严肃，“你不会想知道的。”  
“为什么你会如此肯定我不想知道？”他反问。  
“你什么时候变得这么容易好奇了？”对方撇了撇嘴，费力地耸耸肩，“知道了会后悔的，我这可是为了你好。不过嘛，如果你一定要体验一下的话……”  
话语在此处戛然而止。枪兵仰起脸看他，苍白沾血的脸上浮现出一个有些玩味的笑容——他明白，对方在试图索取一个吻。由魔力构成的体液进行交换时会携带些许的记忆，这是从者在现界之时就会获得的常识。  
一个吻。这并不是什么难以实现的要求。于是他微微低下头， 揽过枪兵的肩，将自己的唇贴近对方的。舌与舌相互接触纠缠的时候，不属于他的记忆烟雾一般缓慢地聚集过来，逐渐浮现在他的脑中。

追逐战。本应毫无悬念地赢下，却没想到这只是对方从者圈套中的一环。不，不如说从被引到湖面上的那一刻开始就预示着败北——防御的卢恩魔术在异化的圣杯面前完全不起作用，而对面的从者却看准机会在他与那些黑红色的触手纠缠时放出了宝具。虚拟的心脏被摘出的那一刻他甚至没有感觉到有多疼痛，只是有些惊愕。未能放出的宝具化作魔力四散开去，在湖面上掀起滔天巨浪。然后周围的一切都安静下来，他失去了握枪的力气，但身体却依旧站得笔直，赤色魔枪没能回到他的手中，枪尖倒插进湖面。黑衣的从者飞身靠近，破坏掉他真正的灵核所在。但即便如此他依旧站着，直到不知餍足的黑色触手贴近，将他牢牢绑缚拖入水中，湖面上只余下逐渐淡去散开的鲜红。  
被蚕食的感觉简直糟糕透了。他睁着那只尚且未被覆盖的眼睛，感受着眼前的水下世界愈发变得模糊。感觉的消失也来得很快，身体仿佛正在逐渐脱离自己的掌控，随后仅剩的视野也被层层遮挡的黑红触手夺去，最终只剩下耳边隐约传来的水声。这便是最后了吧，他有些不甘地想着，等待着长久寂静的降临——然而事情的发展却超出了他的预料。触手包绕在他周围，如同一个畸形的茧。接着有什么东西从它们的顶端流淌出来，源源不断地注入他胸前的空洞，接触到身体的时候产生轻微的灼痛。在它与他接触的那一瞬间，他明白了，那便是“泥”——是让某个神父变成如今那般模样的、也是使那个金发的家伙受肉从而停留在人间的东西。那些东西填满他的胸口，又经由胸口流向四肢百骸，将疼痛也一并带到各处。脑海中不断闪过大量杂乱无章的幻象与毫无规律可言的文字，他在灼烧的痛楚与幻觉的冲击中勉强保持着自我意识，恍惚间耳边似乎传来了类似蛹壳破裂的声音，以及相较之前更为巨大的水声；那是某样东西冲破并浮上水面的声响。  
视野逐渐变得明晰。他发觉自己仍然站在湖中，而周围早已空无一人——Assassin在得到心脏后就不知所踪，而方才的那些触手也已然沉寂下来，潜入水底。魔枪仍然立在原本的位置，他走过去伸出手拿取，却发现自己的武器已经被染作漆黑。意识到似乎有什么发生了变化，他低下头看向水面，然后在水中看到异样的自己。双眼被黑色的面具遮盖着，但或许是因为有魔力的辅助，视觉并未受到任何影响。视线穿透那片面具逐渐下移，于是他看见面具之后那双金色的眼睛，以及被覆全身的暗色铠甲。

“哈啊……真是的，这下不是就都被你看到了嘛。”  
略带沙哑的声音在耳畔响起。似乎有些不合时宜，但却确确实实把他从那段如同梦魇般的、属于对方的回忆中拽了出来。他如梦初醒般望着眼前的人，心中五味杂陈，一瞬间竟不知该如何答复。  
——在他知晓之前， 枪兵究竟在这转变的过程中，承受了怎样巨大的、不可名状的痛苦呢？而一直在此处徘徊，没能回归“座”，是否又在某种程度上加深了这种痛苦呢？  
“……你倒是说话啊，那副难看的表情是什么意思，”枪兵的语气有些不耐烦，但随即却又变得漫不经心起来，“还是说，你后悔知道这些了？”  
“……不，我并不后悔，”他迟疑了半晌，“以及……抱歉，我来得太迟了。”  
“现在说这些话又有什么用？”枪兵盯着他，“这么拖拖拉拉的可不像是你的作风啊。比起浪费时间在这些上面，还不如——”  
“别说了。”  
尚未出口的语句被硬生生截断。枪兵停下来望着他，而他只能站起来，背过身去，不让对方看见自己的表情。  
他又何尝不知道对方是必须被清除的对象，发现目标后立即处理对他来说也并非难事。但是当站在枪兵面前时，他却逐渐开始意识到一件事情：自己正变得越来越不像自己。  
我这是怎么了？他质问自己，唇片无声地开合，腰间握拳的手试图投影出锋刃，却没能成功；他的手指在微微发抖，就像是在抗拒这个动作一般。  
「已经回不去了吗？」  
某个声音在心底最深处问着。  
“还没做好决定吗？”背后传来的声音比起刚才明显又虚弱了几分，“我可是真的快要消失了啊，在那之前还是趁早……”  
「已经不可能再回去了。」  
另一个声音这样回答。漆黑的恶意翻涌而上，将他与对方共存的世界割裂开来。曾经的一切都消失了，剩下的仅仅只是一具被侵蚀殆尽的空壳。如果不真正地消灭本体，之后发生的事情将会更加难以处置，甚至有可能导致整个城市都被那些恶意淹没——  
「——他已经，不在这里了。」  
声音从心底里传来，但只有一瞬便消失无踪，恍若幻觉。他长出了一口气，勉强使自己冷静下来，转身面向对方，在枪兵身前跪坐下来，是与方才一样的姿势。再然后，他伸出手臂，身体略微前倾，接着环住了枪兵的身体。  
那是一个拥抱。  
“这又是什么新花样，临别前的赠礼……吗？”  
维持着姿势，他看不见枪兵的表情，只能听见对方语声一滞和随之而来的轻笑。但接下来发生的事却使他在一瞬间绷紧了身体：一双手费力地抬起，抚上他的背，堪堪做出环绕的样子；那是属于枪兵的手。为了驱使它们做出这简单的动作，对方似乎拼尽了全力。  
喂。他似乎听见了对方的耳语，你会让我解脱吗？  
我不知道。他用同样的音量回答着，只觉得胸口发闷。灵核的状态有些不稳定，那是在很久以前就被埋没掉的、心痛的感觉吗？  
来吧，沙哑的声音再度响起，我相信你……可以做到的，Archer。  
他没有再回答，唇片却微微翕动，低声咏唱出再熟悉不过的、用以自我暗示的咒文——

「Trace on.」

利刃由魔力凝聚，在他手中一瞬成形。或许是因为那具肉体接近消亡，刺入的瞬间他竟没有感觉到太大的阻力。手上的落空感直到刺穿灵核才逐渐消失，在这之后锋刃的游走并未就此停止，而是直到略微穿出对方前胸、近乎抵住他胸前白色绳结的位置，才如同完成使命一般，化作浅色的光尘消失在空气中。  
“唔……咳！”  
与此同时他听见低声的呛咳与吃痛的闷哼：枪兵的灵核已然在那一击之下破碎，咳出的和胸口被刺穿时流出的血溅了他一身，就连他的脸颊上也沾上不少。鲜红的血与同色调的圣骸布近乎融为一体，泼洒于其上的、流动的温热逐渐变得冰冷而黏稠。那些血本是沿着剑尖滴落在地面上，在那锋刃消失后便只是沿着伤口源源不断地涌出，晕染枪兵的轻甲，直到那由魔力构成的铠甲再也承受不住鲜血的重量，它们才恋恋不舍似地重新滴入泥土，消失不见。  
背上的那双手早已脱力垂下，而它们的主人此刻却脱离了他的怀抱，身体因为惯性而倒向身后的墙壁。那双金色的眼睛有些微的失焦，从口中溢出、沿着唇角流下的血量也已经不是“血痕”二字便可以形容的。那具身体因为无力支撑，很快便向地面倒去，并且正由于骤然的、大量的失血而本能地发出轻微的颤抖。他沉默着上前，赶在对方倒地之前将其扶起，看着对方周身的轮廓逐渐变得浅淡，身下的血逐渐聚成一个小型的血泊，而他自己的双手也沾满爱人的鲜血。  
枪兵半靠在他的手臂上，这使得他能够再次仔细端详对方的面容。对方的眼睛仍旧勉强睁着，但眼神相较之前却愈发涣散。然而即便如此，枪兵却仍然坚持在视野中找寻着他的身影。而当那双眸子终于能够目不转睛地注视着他的那一刻，他看见在对方的脸上，有一丝平静的笑意逐渐浮现出来。  
“……这不是，做得很好吗……弓兵。”  
苍白失血的唇片一张一合，吐出现在于他而言最为残忍却真实的话语，那声音断续而微弱，却似乎又正努力做出一副事不关己的轻松模样。他嘴唇微动，想要回答些什么，却连开口的勇气都没有。对方是必须要被杀死的，这一点他再清楚不过；但是在这件事已经接近完成的现在，他却开始无谓地、为了这早已做下且已经执行完毕的决定而感到一种茫然的、空落落的难过。那感觉就如同一只大手凭空出现攫住他的心脏，然后一点一点慢慢收紧。  
“你……在哭吗？”再次开口的声音带着丝疑惑，“眼泪掉到我脸上了。”  
后知后觉地意识到自己眼前有些不正常的模糊，他连忙抹了把脸，将多余的液体从眼角抹去。脸颊附近传来隐约的触感，却又在一瞬间停滞。他睁开眼寻找，却在寻到那触感的源头时瞪大了双眼——那是对方的手。因为灵核的损毁，那只手已经呈现出半透明的状态，指尖几乎都快要消失了。但是枪兵还是勉力将它抬了起来，而其目的似乎是为了拭去恋人的泪水。然而显而易见的是，虽然极力想要触碰到对方的脸颊，但那指尖却只是徒劳地从那里穿了过去。  
“已经触碰不到了吗……”枪兵叹了口气，有些不甘地放下手，“看来这次，是真的要消失了啊。”  
手上的重量似乎减轻了些。他低下头，回握住对方尚未开始消失的手腕，看见近在咫尺的指尖化作淡色的光点，一点一点化为虚无。与此同时那些血也开始消失了，无论新鲜的还是陈旧的，都正在逐渐化为光点，从地面上、铠甲上、圣骸布上和他的手心里缓慢地飘至空中，然后在不知不觉间消散。  
“你没有什么话要对我说吗？我倒是还有很多话想对你说，”枪兵望着他，而他只是维持着沉默，看着对方自顾自地说下去，语句似乎流畅了些，“但好像快要来不及了，所以还是简短些吧……况且，你也不方便在这里停留太长时间吧？”  
“不要感到愧疚，我啊，还要感谢你呢，”枪兵咧开嘴笑起来，露出沾血的犬齿，发梢逐渐化为星星点点的光，“如果没有遇见你的话，我大概……还要在这里徘徊很久吧。  
“谢谢你，能够听到我那时的话，”臂弯中的从者已经几乎没有重量，半透明的身影从下半部分开始溃散，“这样就终于可以结束了……啊，对了，”砂金色的眼睛突然定定地看着他，“小心黑色的Assassin……还有，那个黑影。怎么说，我可不希望看到你落得个我这样的下场，”枪兵闭上眼睛，语气里似乎带着些无奈，“毕竟我已经不在了，如果你也变成这副模样，又有谁能够，给你带来……像样的解脱呢。”  
他点头，看着对方被握在自己手中的手腕也迅速地化为虚影，突然想起一件事情。  
“Lancer。”他喊出对方原本的职阶。  
“怎么？”他注视着对方再度睁开双眼，半透明的虚影连吐字都带着倦意，“还有什么事吗？”  
他沉默，然后俯下身，在对方已经近乎变得透明的唇片上落下一吻——即使这个吻实际上并没能接触到任何事物。  
“啧……原来你这家伙也会做这种无用的事吗，”枪兵反常地沉默了几秒才开口，“不过，倒也不赖。”  
他没有说话，只是长久地凝视着对方已经变得半透明的脸庞。  
“果然，我也只能走到这里了，”最后枪兵注视着他，他看见对方唇角隐约勾起一抹笑意，“如果下次还能遇见的话，和我好好打一场吧，弓兵。”  
“不如说每次都会遇见吧？”他反问。  
“你这么一说倒也是，无论被召唤到哪里都能看见你⑵，还真是……孽缘啊，”枪兵合上眼帘，像是安详地等待着自己即将到来的终末，“那么，后会有期啦，祝你好运。”  
他还想说些什么，却只能看着怀中浅淡的虚影在一瞬间化作大片的光点，飘向黎明到来之前的漆黑夜空，然后在空气里慢慢消散。

手中已经空无一物。但他仍然跪坐在那里很久，直到第一抹光线从天幕尽头钻出，逐渐将远处的地平线都染做明亮的金色。  
与那种冷淡的浅金色并不一样。他这样想着，缓慢地站起身。  
“……后会有期，Lancer。”  
他望着尽头的曙光轻声低语——那是代表对方的温度与颜色。  
然后他转身，向着与那热烈的晨光背道而驰的方向走去，灵体化的身影消失在满地狼藉的废墟中。  
我们终将在别处重逢。  
END

番外  
注：有对hf动画剧场版台词的大量参考&夹杂大量可能并不正确的脑补

「I am the bone of my sword——」  
他半跪在湖中。身体被黑红的触手贯穿，“它”是从者的天敌，无论怎么看都已经是末路了。但是这并不重要，他想。早在发现了这场圣杯战争的真相的一刻起，他就已经做好了会发生这种状况的觉悟——只是他没想到，这一天竟来得如此之快。  
「Steel is my body——」  
为凛挡下触手的攻击时他并没有考虑太多，而所有感觉直到现在才迟发性地一齐涌上来。被重复刺穿的痛楚裹挟着灼烧感，与不久前被袭击时的痛感相似，但并不像之前与枪兵进行魔力交换时曾体验过的那样强烈——而他也知道其原因：自己并非纯正的英灵。不知道这件事究竟是该被称为幸运，还是不幸。  
「I have created over a thousand blades——」  
黑影在膨胀。它不断地吸收着周围的魔力，整个森林的地脉都近乎被它抽空。失血使得意识模糊不清，眼前也一阵阵发黑，但身为从者的直觉使他能够清晰地感受到那些魔力正在向一处集中——虽然他并不知晓“它”的真身为何，但如果不拼上这条命做些什么的话，无论是凛，还是伊莉雅，抑或那个不成熟的自己——所有人都会死，没有谁能够在这场单方面的屠杀中活下来。  
「——Rho Aias——！」  
魔力聚集，对投掷特化的七层盾防自他手心展开，在暴走的黑影与集中至一点的庞大魔力面前形成暂时的屏障。因为主人的魔力流失，那类似七瓣花形状的盾防显得有些脆弱，但只是拖延些时间倒还是足够的。他拼上全部力量支撑着它，几乎将剩余的所有魔力都注入进去，然而抵挡那一击时，黑影侵蚀的速度还是超出了他的想象。  
——这样就足够了吧？  
没有时间再去思考，两股魔力碰撞产生的爆炸暂时地夺去了他的知觉。

再次能够睁开眼的时候他发现自己已经被冲击波甩开到岸上。魔力的火焰将周围的植被燃烧殆尽，只剩下零星的枯枝败叶。凛似乎并无大碍，只是因为爆炸的冲击波而暂时失去意识——亲眼确认这一点后身体终于再也无力支撑，沉重的双腿迫使他再度跪下，咳出一口鲜血。听觉捕捉到远处似是而非的呼唤，他睁着没有被血覆盖的左眼向那边看去，却发现原来是白发红瞳的女孩正试图将另一个自己从失去意识的边缘唤回——对方的左臂已被黑影吞噬，身下的血泊逐渐扩散开来。  
虽然隐约有着对圣杯战争的记忆，但他可以肯定自己并没有经历过这一切。而正是因为没有经历过，他才会走到今天这一步。  
这样想着他不由得在心里叹了口气，却也在几乎同时做出了决定：自己或许已经失去继续参与这场战争的资格，但如果，还能留下些什么的话——  
“只能陪你到这里了。要保重啊，远坂。”  
轻抚着少女额前的发丝，他和缓地开口，在她耳边道出离别的话语。用了某个已经太长时间没用的称呼，但奇异的是他却并未感到生疏。接着他站起来，踱步向远处，右手凭空投影出利刃。  
你是认真的吗？  
紫色长发的从者自虚空中浮现，无声无息地站在他背后。他记得她，那是隶属于黑发少女的胞妹——间桐樱的从者。  
没有什么好考虑的。什么都不做的话，两个人都会消失；但这样做的话，至少有一个人会活下来。他用平静的语调叙述。  
在通常情况下，会死。这样的移植本是毫无助益的。但或许，他之于那少年——那个尚且不成熟的自己，是个例外吧。  
紫发从者没有再说话。他闭上眼，又睁开，像是下定了决心般——然后，将剑刃放置于自己的左肩上。短剑的刃口朝下，与魔力构成的皮肤与肌肉相接触，溅出几朵血花。  
他屏住呼吸，加大了手上的力气。手起刀落，一条完整的左臂落下。紫发的从者走过来将它拾取，看着她的背影消失在远处，仿佛放下心来似的，他松了口气，想要找个地方坐下来，却踉跄着仆倒在地。  
已经是极限了。意识逐渐开始变得模糊，他明白自己也已处在消失边缘。视觉正在逐渐丧失，身体也动弹不得，他费力地喘息着，感觉到身体从指尖开始逐渐消散。  
或许正因为此身是扭曲的英灵，也可能是黑影在刚才的攻击中吸取了足够的魔力，所以自己才没有被“它”吞噬。他不清楚自己对这件事有什么感受，因为意识的混乱已经不允许他再调用更多的资源去思考它。  
足尖似乎也被卷入了消失的进程。他勉强支撑着身体翻过来，仰面望着头顶阴沉的天空，近乎全部被黑色的光点覆盖的视野中，却突然浮现出了熟悉的身影：蓝色的长发与铠甲，以及红宝石般的双眸——那是枪兵原本的样子。  
你是来接我的吗？  
他用只有自己能听到的声音发问，然而那幻觉一般的存在却并未消失。  
身体似乎变得很轻，大抵是消失的过程已经过半。然而他却竭尽全力睁大眼睛，抬起仅剩的右手，似乎是想要触摸些什么——然后，他对着那道幻影露出了笑容。  
虽然迟了些，但总算是能够追上你的脚步了，Lancer。  
自己的使命已尽。而接下来事情会如何发展，就要看那些仍然存活于此的御主与从者的表现了。  
我应该……没有让你失望吧？  
这样想着，他终于能够闭上双眼，任由意识沉进黑暗之中，将自己带回那满是剑与刃的荒野上去⑶。  
已经空无一人的湖岸边，一阵夜风悄然吹过。

END

注释：⑴避矢之加护不适用于极远距离的直接攻击，也不适用于大范围的全体攻击（中弹时会爆炸的广范围类型攻击）  
⑵节选自fgo手游中库·丘林（Lancer）与英灵卫宫（Archer）的关联语音  
⑶代指英灵卫宫的固有结界，即无限剑制。此处私设英灵座的景象为英灵本人内心的心象风景。


End file.
